jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia
The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia ist der Nachfolger der Star Wars Enzyklopädie und nach Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III die neue Zusammenarbeit zwischen Steve Sansweet und Pablo Hidalgo. Der dreiteilige Band erschien am 4. November 2008 und wurde von Del Rey veröffentlicht. Die 1.408 Seiten umfassende Enzyklopädie enthält farbige Illustrationen und Fotografien. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags thumb|150px|left|Das Buch in der Seitenansicht. The Star Wars universe, much like our own, is constantly expanding. In the ten years since the publication of the Star Wars Encyclopedia, a lot has happend in the galaxy far, far away: four new feature films, a host of official original novels, comics, video games and more. Now, thirty years of information on all things Star Wars- ranging from science and technology to history and geography, culture and biography to ecology and cosmology- has been supplemented with an entire decades worth of all-new material. Abundantly illustrated with full-color artwork and photos, and now in an new three-volume edition to accommodate its wealth of detailed entries, the Star Wars Encyclopedia encompasses the full measure of George Lucas creation. Heres just a sampling of whats inside: *''character portraits of both the renowned (Luke Skywalker, Princess Amidala, Darth Vader) and the obscure (Tnun Bdu, Tycho Celchu, Bib Fortuna)'' *''the natives and customs of planets as diverse as Tatooine and Hoth, Dagobah and Kashyyyk'' *''the rituals, secrets and traditions of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords'' *''a timeline of major events in Star Wars history, from the Clone Wars an the inception of the Empire to the rise and fall of Anakin Skywalker and the invasion of the monstrous Yuuzhan Vong'' Scrupulously researched and written by leading authorities Stephen J. Sansweet, Pablo Hidalgo, Bob Vitas and Daniel Wallace, this landmark work is the must-have centerpiece of every Star Wars library. Inhalt Band I *Aaida *Ask Aak *Aakuan *Aalto *Aama *Aarn *Aarrba *Abadaner *Aban *Abano *Abdi-Badawzi *Abin-Ral-Xufush *Able 472 *Ables *Abric *Acey *Ackbar *Ackdool *Acklay Chopper *Ackli *Ackmena *Acros-Krik *Adanar *Adarakh *Adas *A'den Skirata *Adnama *Adrenas *Aemele *Aeradin *Aeran *AF-119 *AF-27 *Affric *Afyon *Aggaba *Agrippa Aldrete *Aguilae *Ahk'laht *Aidus *Airten *A.J. *Ajuur *Akanah Norand Goss Pell *Akanseh *Ak-Buz *Aken *Ak'laht *Akkik *Akobi *Ak-rev *Alain *Alani *Alaric *Alder *Aleema Keto *Alfi *Algrann *Ali-Alann *Alima *Ali-Vor *Alkhara *Allana Solo *Allara *Allic *Alya Aldrete *Arkoh Adasca *Aurora Adasca *Beel Acton *Boz Addle *Cal Alder *Cane Adiss *Celana Aldrete *Chon Actrion *Corinna A'Daasha *CT-1707 *Eg'ros Akala *Elegos A'Kla *Enton Adelmaa'j *Ereen Agar *Eritha *Etahn A'baht *Fuce *Freeda *Fonada *Jae Akura *Jesmin Ackbar *Jess Allashane *Kaiya Adimentrum *Kandria A'Daasha *Kel Algwinn *Lady AlGray *Nalia Adollu *Nee Alavar *Nyrat Agira *Osted Alater *Paddy Accu *Peita Aabe *Releqy A'Kla *Sar Agorn *Stass Allie *Stusea Aleco *Sybegh Abya *Syron Aalun *Tano Ahsoka *Tereb Ab'lon *Terena Adare *Tomay Alcorn *Veril Acamma *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Y'ull Acib *Zeen Afit |Spezies= *Aalagar *Aar'aa *Abinyshi *Abominor *Ab'Ugartte *Abyssiner *Acklay *Adarian *Adnerem *Adumari *Advozse *Aefan *Aga *Agee *Aing-Tii *Aleena *Alleth |Tiere=*Accipiptero *Achtnak *Adeganischer Aal *Adipose *Airsquid *Aiwha *Akk-Hund *Ala *Alcopay *Alderaanischer Fackelflügler |Droiden=*A-1-Geschäftsdroiden *A2-Buchhaltedroide *A2-B4 *A2-ZP *A-3DO *A-3PO *A-3TO *A5-Attentäterdroide *A-5DS *A-77-Attentäterdroide *A9G-Archivdroide *AAD-4 *AB-4 *AB-6 *ACI-Überwachungsdroide *ACC-7 *A-Cee *ADO-8 *Advanced-Jedi-Trainings-Droide 6 *AD-Waffentechnikdroide *Agriroboter *EV-A4-D *Säure-Droide |Orte=*A-89 *Aaeton *Aargau *Aargonar *Aaris III *Abaarian *Abanol *Abbaji *Ab'Bshingh *Abek Station *Aber *Abersaith Canyon *Abesmi *Abhean *Ablajeck-Sektor *Abo Dreth *Abonshee *Abran-System *Abraxas *Abraxin *Abregado-rae *Abregado-System *Abridon *Abrihom *Abrion-Sektor *Absit *Ac'fren Spur *Acherin *Achillea *Acilaris *Achtnak Turbinen-Station *Ackrahbalas Swoops & Speeders *Acre's Raumstation *Ac'siel *Adarion *Adascopolis *Adega-System *Adim *Adoris *Adriana *A'driannamieq-Berge *Aduba-System *Adumar *Adur-Viertel *Advors *Aeneid-System *Aereen *Aeten II *Af'El *Affa *Agamar *Agao *Ag Circuit *Agridorn *Agrilat *Agriworld-2079 *Aguarl III *Ahakista *Ahr's Dive *Ahto City *Alc *Aida *Aikhibba *Airam-Sektor *Akims Munch *Akrit'tar *Alakatha *Alaphoe Gärten *Alaris Prime *Alashan *Alater-ka *Albanin-Sektor *Alderaan **Aldera ***Universität von Alderaan *Aldo Spach-System *Aldraig IV *Aleen *Algara II *Algnadesh Schiffsfriedhof *Al'har-System *Alion *Alk'lellish III *Coruscant **Unsichtbarer Sektor *Gefangenenblock AA-23 *Naboo-Abgrund |Fahrzeuge=*A-175 *A-1 Luxusgleiter *A-1-Shuttle *A-24 Sleuth *A-6-Abfangjäger *A-9-Vigilance-Abfangjäger *A-A5-Speeder *AA-589 *AA-9-Frachter *AAS-1 Repulsorpanzer *Aay'han *AB-1 *Abolisher *Aboukir *Abrogator *Acceptance *''Acclamator''-Klasse *''Acquisitor'' *Action-VI-Schwertransporter *''Adamant'' *''Adamantine'' *''Admiral Ackbar'' *''Admiral Korvin'' *''Admonitor'' *Adventurer *''Adz''-Klasse *AEG-77 Vigo *''Aegis''-Klasse *''Agave''-Klasse *''Aggregator'' *[[Aggressor (Exekutor-Klasse)|''Aggressor'' (Exekutor-Klasse)]] *[[Aggressor (Imperium-Klasse)|''Aggressor'' (Imperium-Klasse)]] *Aggressor-Angriffsjäger *''Aggressor''-Klasse *''Agonizer'' *''Agonys Child'' *''Ahazi'' *Air-2 Rennswoop *AirStraeker *''Aken'' *''Alamania'' *''Alderaan'' *''Aleph''-Klasse *''Allegiance'' *''Allegiant'' *ARC-170-Sternjäger *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Leichter Abfangjäger|Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse]] *EasyRide Passagier-Airspeeder *Gepanzerter Angriffspanzer-1 *G-021 *''Liberator'' *Luftgleiter |Technologie=*A-121 *A14 *A280-Blastergewehr *A3AA-Selbstverteidigungsmodul *A99-Aqua-Atemgerät *AA-1 *AA-12X *AAA-2 Verbohirn *AAP-Blasterkäfig *Aaroun *ABC-Störer *Absormat *Abyssin grafting patch *Ace-6 *Acerton *ACP-Repetiergewehr *ACP-Strahlengewehr *Advertiscreen *Agonizer *Agonizer-6 *AG-2G-Vierlingslaserkanone *AH-50 *AL-BRT-34-X3 *Algae-Zylinder *Luftlinse *Masternav *Repulsorlift *Zugangsrutsche |Organisationen= *Aargau Medical Observer Corps *Aavman Extravagance *Accolux Gemeinde *Accutronics *Ace Entertaiment Corporation *Ace Squad *Acicular Defender *Adasca BioMechanical Corporation of Arkania *Adebsu *Adept *Adostic Arms *Advanced Recon Commando *Advanced Recon Force Trooper *Aeramaxis Technologies *Aerie Kommando *Afarathu *AGR *Agrikultur-Korps *Aic *Ailon Nova Guard *Aiwha Squad *Alderaan Allianz *Alderaan Biotics *Alderaan Royal Engineers *Alfex Cargo Stacks *Algeran Faction *Alien-Kombinat *Allianz freier Planeten *Allianz der 12 *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik *Ayelixe Kronbing Textilien *Beirat der Neuen Republik *Die Absoluten *Flottenkommando der Rebellen-Allianz *Hohes Kommando *Königlicher Beirat von Naboo *Nachbrenner *Republikanischer Geheimdienst *Veteranenverband der Siegreichen Allianz |Ereignisse= |Weitere=*A68-Markt *Abo *Abrax-Cognac *Accarragm *Activerband *Action Tidings *Action World *Adder Moos *Adegan *Adi's Rest *Adjustment *Aebea *Affytechaner *Agent T-248 *Alaala *Alazhi *Alderaan Expatriate Network *Alergie Paste *Luftrodeo *Macht-Geistestrick *Säuren-Rübe *The Agony of Tarkin }} Weblinks * en:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia es:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia it:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia nl:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia pl:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia pt:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia ru:Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн sr:The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen